I want you
by I Am Not Anhy-chan
Summary: humor garing,


**I want you **

**SasuNaru**

"Teme hiks..a..aku takut" Naruto terisak saat Sasuke baru saja mengutar maksudnya, dia benar-benar takut untuk menuruti keinginan seme tercintanya itu, selama ini dia selalu menuruti apapun keinginan kekasihnya itu, tapi yang ini dia sungguh tidak sanggup. Dalam hidupnya sungguh ini pertama kali dalam hidupnya. Sasuka yang melihat uke manisnya terisak itu langsung memeluknya dan mengusap-usap kepalanya berusaha menenangkannya. "sst... tidak apa-apa Naruto tenang saja, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, percayalah padaku" Sasuke mulai mengeluarkan kata-kata manisnya agar Naruto tenang. "tapi..aku takut Sasuke.. bagaimana nanti kalau kita ketahuan?" Naruto berusaha menolak keinginan Sasuke sehalus mungkin agar tidak menyinggung perasaannya.

Sasuke tersenyum lembut lalu mengecup kening Naruto "tenang saja, aku akan bertanggung jawab dan yang pasti aku akan selalu ada disisimu" (halah gombal)#dichidori

"tapi sasu-" "maaf Naruto, aku benar-benar tidak tahan, aku membutuhkanmu" Sasuke memotong kata-kata Naruto kemudian berbisik mesra ditelinganya, hal itu membuat Naruto bergidik karena nafas Sasuke yang tepat mengenai telinganya. Naruto terdiam sejenak dia menimbang-nimbang resiko yang akan didapatnya jika dia benar-benar akan melakukannya bersama Sasuke. "pada akhirnya kau juga akan menikmatinya bukan?" Sasuke menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya. Naruto langsung mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap oniks kekasihnya yang lebih tinggi darinya. Dilihatnya pantulan bayanggan dirinya disana, percaya ya dia harus percaya kepada Sasuke, selama ini Sasuke selalu melindunginya dan menjaganya. Dia akan mengambil resiko apapun asalkan Sasuke bahagia, dan seperti apa yang dikatakan Sasuke toh pada akhirnya dia juga akan menikmatinya

Naruto akhirnya menganggukan kapalanya, dia sudah membulatkan tekatnya dia akan melakukannya. "baiklah akan kulakukan untukmu" "bukan untukku Naruto, tapi untuk kita berdua" kata Sasuke dengan wajah berseri-seri. Dia tidak percaya akhirnya Naruto mau melakukannya. Sasuke mulai membuka jaket orange tua yang dikenakan Naruto lalu menyuruhnya mengambil posisi menungging dengan tangan dan lututnya sebagai tumpuannya. Sasuke kemudian jongkok disebelah kanan Naruto lalu mengecup singkat bibirnya.

"nah kau merangkak lewat pagar rusak ini, masuk ke halaman rumahnya bang Orochimaru, terus panjat nih pohon mangga" kata Sasuke memberi pengarahan kepada Naruto, "tapi kenapa aku yang harus melakukannya Teme?" Naruto mulai protes "pertama karena kau itu ukeku jadi kau harus menuruti semua keinginanku, kedua tubuhmukan kecil, jadi Cuma kamu yang bisa melewati pagar rusak ini" Sasukemenjelaskan dengan panjang kali lebar (ck..cari alasan)#diraikiri

"huf dasar egois" Naruto mulai menggerutu sambil meranggkak masuk kehalaman Orochimaru, orang yang paling ditakuti Naruto karena obsesinya terhadap ular, semoga saja Naruto tidak menemukan salah satu belahan jiwa(?) Orochimaru itu. Setelah melewati pagar tersebut dia mulai memanjat pohon mangga itu, sedangkan Sasuke yang berada diluar sedikit menjauh dari pagar agar dapat melihat Naruto yang kini sudah berada diatas pohon. Kenapa mereka tidak minta saja? Tentu saja mereka sudah melakukannya dan tau apa jawaban sang pemilik "kalian berdua anak manis harus cium eike dulu baru boleh ambil mangganya" setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke langsung menarik Naruto pulang tanpa mengatakan apapun, setiap mengingat kejadian kemarin Sasuke langsung bergidik ngeri, siluman ular banci mungkin itu julukan yang untuknya. Tapi demi melepas hasratnya untuk menikmati rujak buatan calon mertuanya, ibunya Naruto, dia akan melakukan segala cara, termasuk menyuruh Naruto mengambil milik orang tanpa izin (benar-benar egois)

Sementara itu diatas pohon Naruto tidak henti-hentinya menggerutu "dasar Teme egois, awas saja kalau rujak bagianku nanti lebih sedikit darinya, akan kurujak dia" Naruto lalu melihat kearah bawah didapatinya Sasuke sedang melamun, kemudian timbul ide jahil Naruto, diambilnya sebuah mangga yang lumanyan besar lalu dilemparkan ke kepala sang seme tercinta "aauuw ittai. Dobe liat-liat dong" "maaf ya baby aku nggak liat" Naruto tersenyum jahil. Setelah mengumpulkan 6 buah mangga yang kemudian dilemparkannya ke Sasuke, Naruto mulai menuruni pohon tersebut, saat baru setengah jalan tiba-tiba Naruto menyentuh sesuatu disalah satu dahan pohon, sesuatu yang licin, agak lembek , berkedut-kedut dan bersisik, apa? BERSISIK. Dengan gerakan patah-patah Naruto plus wajah horor memalingkan wajahnya untuk melihat benda apa yang sedang dipegannya. Dan disana terdapatlah dengan tersenyum manis kearah naruto seekor ular besar dengan sisik berwarna unyu-unyu ^0^ *plak* dan...

"UWAAAAAA" kalian pasti tau suara cempreng itu. Naruto berteriak sepenuh hati saat bertatapan langsung dengan iris zambrut milik ular unyu-unyu tarsebut dan akhirnya jatuh dengan tidak elitnya ketanah. Kemudian "aduh bo' apa sih ribut-ribut malam-malam gini eike kan nggak bisa bobo " muncullah sang siluman ular banci yang sedang dikhayalkan Sasuke tadi. Naruto tidak memperdulikan rasa sakit dibokongnya, langsung meranggkak ke arah pagar yang rusak tadi berusaaha untuk keluar, sementara itu Sasuke yang mendengar teriakan dobenya langsung panik "wooi dobe kau kenapa?" karena tidak ada jawaban Sasuke mencoba untuk mengintip melalui pagar rusak tersebut dan wajah Sasuke langsung berubah horor saat melihat pemandangan yang ada didalam sana. Didepan Naruto berdiri sosok banci yang paling ditakuti dobenya itu. "LARI DOBE!" seru Sasuke, Naruto yang mendengarnya berusaha bangkit, tapi saat akan berdiri ada sesuatu yang menahan kakinya, tepatnya menahan celana panjang yang dipakainya hingga membuatnya terjatuh, Naruto mendudukan dirinya lalu melihat apa yang menahannya. Seekor ular, tapi tunggu dulu, ular ini memiliki empat KAKI dan "GUK..GUK..GUK" MENGGONGGONG?. "AAPAA IINII?" teriak naruto histeris. Naruto berusaha menarik celananya dari gigitan anjing itu saat apa yang dilihatnya berubah jauh lebih mengerikkan. Orochimaru mendekatinya dengan perlahan, saat sampai tepat didepan wajahnya dia mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Naruto "aduduh anak manis, kan eike udah bilang kalau mau mangga cium eike dulu" Orochimaru lalu menjilat dagu Naruto dengan lidahnya yang panjang. "TIIIDAAK" teriak Naruto dengan tidak kalah histerisnya dengan yang tadi. Naruto kemudian melepas celana panjangnya yang masih setia digigit oleh ular entah apa namanya sehingga dia hanya menggunakan boxer warna orangenya, dan langsung melompati tembok pagar yang lumayan tinggi itu entah dapat dari mana kekuatannya.

Naruto mendarat tepat diatas Sasuke dan langsung berlari meninggalkannya. "wooi dobe bantu aku membawa mangga ini" Sasuke meneriaki Naruto yang semakin menjauh (astaga apa sih yang dipikirkan Sasuke) "MANGGA KEPALAMU" teriak naruto sebelum menghilang ditikungan perempatan jalan, "yaa udah.. itu berarti semua rujak nanti aku yang makan" dan dengan santainya Sasuke berjalan menyusul dobe tercintanya.

**END**

**AAPAA IINII? Padahal aku mau nulis cerita humor, kenapa jadi begini? #pundung dipojok. MINNA-SAMA MAAF KALAU TIDAK LUCU, walaupun begitu aku tunggu reviewnya, kritik saran semua aku terima. Oke udah dulu bye-bye**


End file.
